Snow Day
by PrayerGirl
Summary: It's snowed in Metro city! Claire and her family have decided to go out for some fun! Little did Megamind know that an all out war was soon to be held! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Christams present to you guys! Hope you like!

* * *

"Hurry up daddy!" Claire cried as she jumped up and down in her haste to get out of the lair. It was more of a really big house now, but still. She was a bit sad that Minion couldn't come with them, but Megamind still had to fix his indoor heating system.

"I'm coming!" Megamind cried back as he rapped his black and blue striped scarf around his neck. Megamind was sporting thick dark jeans with a black shirt and sweater. He wore a long heavy black jacket, his black cloves, (minus the spikes) his boots, and his brand new dark blue snow hat. He was quite warm and where they were headed that was a good thing.

"The snow's not going anywhere, Claire, relax." Roxanne said as she came into the hall pulling on her red gloves with white fur at the end. Roxanne was wearing her 'Santa shirt' as Claire called it. It was a dark red turtleneck sweater with a hood that had white fur laced around the edge of her hood. Her coat was a long thick white one that Megamind had bought her last year and her white boots he had also bought her last year. She was also sporting her red hat that Minion had made for her.

"It is if the other kids get it!" She said back trying to pull Roxanne and Megamind out the door.

"Slow down, sweetheart!" Roxanne said pulling her back in "You need to put on your hat and gloves." Claire frowned, but stood still as Roxanne finished getting her ready. Claire was wearing a black snow suit with an undershirt and a turtleneck under it. She was wearing a simple blue snow coat with her dark green gloves and matching hat.

When that was done she sighed and flopped her arms dramatically "Can we go now?"

Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other smiling. She was just too darn cute! "Alright," Megamind said nodding "we can go."

"Yippee!" Claire cried jumping into the air then running out the lair.

"Claire Cathleen Mind!" Roxanne scolded "You stay in front of your father and I!"

Claire stopped dead and turned around slowly "Fine!" she cried exasperated. She walked slowly, pouting for a bit before her mind forgot the matter and she skipped cheerfully making sure to stay in her parents view.

Megamind smiled at this. That was his little girl now. And Roxanne, he sighed happily, Roxanne was his wife. His life was so beyond perfect he just couldn't even begin to- he didn't know how he could- what did he do to deserve- was thank you even enough? Roxanne looked up at him "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she laced her arms around his while he pocketed his hands.

"Nothing really." he answered. "I'm just wondering what I did to deserve such a wonderful family."

Roxanne thought for a moment "Well," she said at last "for one, you save the city on countless occasions." Megamind raised a brow. "Okay, how about you never hurt anyone!" he opened his mouth to object but she cut him off. "Okay another one." After a moment's thought she sighed "You know Megamind there really isn't one thing that you did to deserve us." Roxanne told him. Megamind looked confused and a bit hurt, but Roxanne wasn't done. "I don't deserve you!" he looked back at her as she continued "You're kind, generous, cute, funny, smart, _handsome_," she said eyeing him cutely. He started to blush a bit. "You are a wonderful person and I am lucky to be with you!"

He smiled at her then enveloped her into a strong kiss. Pulling apart he said "I feel the same about you." she smiled and they turned back to the street. They walked in comfortable silence until they made it to the park. "Now what?" he asked.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he heard Claire cry and an icy cold snowball came into contact with his cheek. Squinting his eye he turned to look at her as she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You'll regret that!" he said picking a pack of snow. He was about to throw it when another ball of white collided with his chest. Looking up he saw his wife laughing next to their daughter. "Double teaming me?" he asked in fake outrage. "I'll get you both!" he finished then threw the snowball hitting Claire in the back as she was running away.

The war had begun.

Unfortunately for Megamind he was on his own and getting pelted with snowballs left and right. He was about to throw another ball at Roxanne who's attention was diverted due to the fact that she was helping Claire with another snowball when he felt one hit his back. Surprised by this he turned around to see a boy looking up at him. "Got ya!" he cried.

"Can we play with you?" a little girl asked kindly. Megamind looked up and saw that there were other children about watching him and his family play. And behind them were the children's parents.

Before Megamind could answer however, Claire called from behind him "BOYS VS. GIRLS!" immediately the children burst forth separating into gender. Some of the older boys pulled Megamind with them behind a snow bank that the other boys were still making.

After a moment or two of gathering his thoughts and comprehending what was happening, a wicked smile formed on his face and he gathered the boys into a huddle saying "Alright troops, here's what we are going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now does everybody know the plan?" Roxanne asked her young warriors and they all nodded, evil little gins lining their faces. "Alright," she and Claire looked above their fort carefully eyeing the enemies base. When she saw Megamind's dark blue cap shift in the snow she held up her hand snowball in toe and cried defiantly "ATTACK!" The girls joined her, yelling happily as they pummeled the boys fort with snowballs. Jacqueline and Jill had taken point, Carrie, Brie, and McKenna took care of the rear while Claire was their eye in the sky. Her sharp blue pools could see a mile away protecting the fleet from unwanted company. She had climbed up the tree next to them and sat on a low branch. "Keep it up!" Roxanne cried to the rest of her girls. Signaling Jamie, Mikayla, and Mandy to 'move out' She eyed the girls as they slowly crept up and around the boys fort. When they were secure in their places they gave her the thumbs up. Roxanne nodded at them then turned to her troops. "Alright, Katie, Missy, and Kelly, come with me." The three girls nodded and followed Roxanne away from the safe fort. "Claire," Roxanne said turning back to her daughter "hold the fort."

Claire nodded "Will do, boss!" She then saluted her before looking back over the white expanse of snow.

Roxanne nodded and led the three girls over to where Jamie, Mikayla, and Mandy were waiting. "Anything?" she asked.

Jamie shook her head "Nope, nothing."

"Alright," Roxanne said bending down to pick up a ball of snow "Ready your weapons." the six girls did as they were told. "Charge!" Roxanne cried running towards the fort. The girls yelled after her running beside her, but when they came close enough they only saw a boy crouched behind the wall of snow. He was wearing Megamind's hat.

She stopped snowball ready to fire and asked "Where are the others?"

"I won't tell!" The boy with Megamind's cap said shooting his nose in the air.

Mikayla jumped in next to the boys and held her snowball up saying "Tell us Jimmy!"

"I will never betray the cause!" Jimmy said defiantly once again. Mikayla cried dramatically as she threw the snowball at him. It gently hit his shoulder, but he threw his body back like he had received a harsher blow. Making a dying sound he slumped over in the snow and closed his eyes. Roxanne heard the parents start to laugh in the background.

Roxanne put her hand over her chest and closed her eyes "He was a brave and loyal soldier, bow your heads in respect girls," the girls all bowed their heads "May his death only last 5 seconds."

Jimmy opened one of his eyes and looked at Roxanne. "It's supposed to be ten seconds." he told her quietly.

Nodding Roxanne said "Oh, yes, ten seconds."

"Mommy!" Claire cried after a moment's silence.

Roxanne's head snapped up to look at her warriors being held hostage by the boys. Megamind was grinning evilly behind them holding onto Claire. Jimmy scurried over to them as fast as he could, but Roxanne barely noticed. "Megamind!" she cried.

"I have captured your Princess, my Queen along with your warriors." Megamind told her triumphantly. Roxanne couldn't help, but smile. He really did love to play games. "You are now at the mercy of me and my soldiers!" He then looked down to the boys who were smiling evilly with him and said "Now!" They all suddenly burst into a fit of evil laughter, Megamind's being the loudest of course. Roxanne rolled her eyes. There were something about the blue hero that just wouldn't change.

Off to the side Roxanne could hear the parents all start to laugh goodheartedly at this as well. Her attention was drawn back to the battle however when her sleeve was pulled. She looked down at Katie who asked with fake terror "What are we going to do, my Queen?"

"They have the princess!" Mandy cried holding her face.

"It's our sworn duty to protect the royal family!" Erin said putting her knee on the fort and making a fist heroically. The girls all cheered 'YEAH!'

Roxanne kneeled down to them and said calmly "Those boys won't do anything unless Megamind tells them to." Roxanne then went on to tell her warriors just what to do. "Everyone understand?" she asked. They all nodded as she stood up. "Alright, Megamind, you got us." Roxanne said holding up her hands in surrender as she led the girls back over to their fort.

Megamind raised his eyebrow in confusion. Roxanne had never given up that easily. He quickly regained his composure though when he remembered he was surrounded by his fellow males. "Yes! Yes of course! Spencer, Garrett, Craig, Drew, Luke, and Ross go meet them. We-" he stopped when he saw that Roxanne was little more than a few feet away, smiling temptingly up at him.

"Now!" Roxanne cried suddenly and jumped onto him forcing him onto the ground. The girls seeing their cue did the same to the boys, but pummeled them with snowballs instead. Megamind dropped Claire in the fall and Roxanne smiled triumphantly down at him as she held him to the ground. "Your army is defeated!" she cried "We win!" The girls then cried happily jumping up and down as the boys got up from 'being dead' and sighed sadly in defeat. Some of them even went so far as to kick the snow.

"You used your feminine wilds to allure me into a false sense of security!" Megamind protested.

Roxanne giggled "You bet I did!" she said happily.

"Temptress." he purred. She smiled and bent over more to meet his lips.

The white field erupted into 'Eews' and 'gross' as the children averted their eyes. "My eyes!" Cried Grant as he fell onto his back in the snow.

"Mommy and Daddy sitin' in a tree!" Claire sung causing all the children to join in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" they all burst into laughter. Roxanne and Megamind joined soon after then pulled their daughter to the ground with them.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Megamind said tickling his little one. Her laughter rose above the rest until Colin yelled "DOG PILE ON MEGAMIND!" Roxanne quickly moved away before her blue husband was covered in little bodies laughing a giggling as the hero grunted. After a bit Megamind found his way to the top of the pile and being guided away from the laughing children.

"Let's make snow angels!" Claire said then fell harmlessly onto her back into the snow. Roxanne fell in besides her. Moving their arms and legs up and down Claire soon said "Pick me up daddy! But be careful, don't ruin my snow angel!"

Megamind bent over and picked her up then went to help his wife. Josh came running over and accidently fell into the angel. "Aww," Roxanne whined "The snow angels are ruined.

"I don't know," Megamind said making his family look up at him "you guys look pretty perfect to me." Roxanne smiled at him then kissed him.

Claire giggled then hugged them both. "I love you, Daddy. I love you Mommy."

Megamind picked her up and he and Roxanne hugged her back saying "We love you too."


End file.
